User talk:AbsolTheHiroPone
∆Stormer∆Brony∆Immortal∆MSPer∆Cat Lover∆Absol The Hiro Pone∆ ~Welcome to my talk page!~ I am Absol or Hiro Horse. I am a big fan of MLP and have over 90 OCs. I'm also a big fan of Big Hero 6 and Hiro is my bae~ <3 I am an admin on this wiki which seems to be a similar wiki to this one. To keep this wiki safe, I plan on adopting it as soon as I possibly can. We don't want a repeat of what brought me here in the first place. Which is why here I am going to continue to set up a few pages for some of my OCs and possibly fix the infobox... I have a lot of experience with wikia, so please feel free to ask me your questions under this message! - This has been a message from le Hiro Horse 15:11, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- LE PONY IS DONE!!! Her name iz Danyell Ruins, do you think that's good enough? Does she look good? I think shes actually quite fabulous. Can Cutie Marks be le same as another? Surely somepony out there has a wand as a cutie mark. At some point I read about cms on le mlp wiki... based on their personality right? ~Draco Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Maybe. She looks nothing like me tbh, I was going for a Draco inspired look. Do you have an idea for a mlp pun on "Harry Potter" &/or Draco Malfoy"? One thing I'm going to include on her page is that she loves Draco and was lucky enough to look similar~ Lol, luck. I don't think she'll be Ponysona. Tbh it was really fun to make (except the recoloring was terribly long) so I'd gladly make another x3 ~Draco Oh yea. I was going to make le OC a unicorn but forgot and I'm too lazy to change her... (and I also don't want to mess her up) ...so looking at her as of now, would she simply be just a pony? lool. ~Draco ---- Needing help? Hi Absol! I have decided i would like to help protect this wiki! Is there anyone you can direct me to that i can talk to that can possibly grant me some Mod Status? I would love to help anyway i can! 05:51, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- Absol! You should have told us about these new vandals. (Or did you and I wasn't here?) ~Draco ---- Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:38, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Congratz on admin!!!!!!!!!!! ~Draco Uh, I just wanted to say thank you for saving this wiki when I couldn't. you're an awesome admin. :) TheTrollExterminator (talk) 21:37, September 17, 2015 (UTC)TheTrollexterminator or Sparklebrush I like to um... thank you for saving the wiki and all that... I never really thought it would ever go back to the way it was, but you did it and saved the pages and all the wiki... I should have also asked this first, but... what happened to this whole wiki ever since I been gone? Categories Hello AbsolTheHiroPone, I wanted to ask if I may change the categories of your characters and those of others. Because I think the "category management" of this page could be a little bit better... -Androkon Androkon (talk) 09:49, January 7, 2016 (UTC) RE:RE: Categories "Hey, I would like to ask which page it is you are talking about and how would you propose we manage the categories?" - You I think we should in general "synchronize" detail-level, design, category-management and template usage of all pages. This way it's A: More appealing to the eye and B: You'll find stuff quicker if all have adjusted themselves to how the pages look. Of course a level of customization must stay, else it would not be anymore about expressing yourself and showing those characters, but instead more about cataloging them (which it already is in a sense, but hey, it's still a wiki). PS: Should I delete my previous post on your talk page? ? Should I interpret your abstinence from replying to me as a "go" signal? Status so far Hello, I'd like to announce that I introduced a new category that I made. It's for clearing up. It's named: Pages to be Cleaned. Because I have no rights on this wikia, I have to be nagging to you about it. I'm talking about the hateful comments on Buckaroo's page. After the categories I'd like to fix all grammar errors on pages and after that I'd like to "synchronize" the design of all pages. -Androkon Androkon (talk) 21:58, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I want you to know, if you ever need any help with this wiki and to keep all these got damn website vandels and dicks away from the wiki like before. I'll be happy to help you with that.Kemetri D Jackkson (talk) 20:36, June 23, 2016 (UTC) How's it how going?--Kemetri D Jackkson (talk) 05:20, November 30, 2016 (UTC)